Sleeping Beauty Aoshi Style!
by jesphoenix05
Summary: A good book can take you away to a new world and sometimes change you forever...canon AxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Disney's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty – Aoshi style!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

Misao made her way to Mrs. Kate's room. It was the last one on her rounds to deliver the clean linens. She was currently in Tokyo visiting with the Himuras. Okon and Omasu were enjoying the afternoon off at Master Hiko's house and Gramps was at a friends house playing Go. Lord Aoshi was of course locked up in the library reading his books. So here she was doing the rest of the chores all by herself! She was ok with that! Tomorrow Mrs. Kate would return from Tokyo and she was certain the old woman would take her away and some fun and unexpected little adventure or tell her fantastic stories about far off places!

"I can't wait till she returns!" she sighed tiredly lately the old woman's visits were the only thing she had to look forward to. Mrs. Kate Janeway was an old American woman that Misao had met years ago on her very first attempt to find Aoshi. The old timer had convinced Misao to temporarily reconsider her hasty and ill-conceived attempt. Thus, the tear-filled lonely ten-year-old little Misao had made a valuable and wise friend that day. She travels all over the world collecting folk stories, learning languages and sharing her medical expertise. Her gentle voice and patient demeanor easily charms people.

Her motherly wisdom had become priceless to Misao and the other women of the Oniwaban who had all been raised without the benefit of a mother. She had endeared herself to the point where the high-collared long-sleeved white shirts, plain gray skirts and the tight, severe bun in which she wrapped her gray hair no longer looked weird. She usually spends half the year in her ranch in the USA and the other half traveling all over the world but since she likes the Aoiya so much she comes and stays at least 4 to 5 months out of the year.

It was early in the afternoon and she knew Mrs. Kate would be on the last train back tonight. She took extra care to clean up her room and prepare her bedding. She didn't mind she knew Mrs. Kate would come back with some special gift for her and it was her small way of repaying her many kindnesses. And these days she was the only one who was truly thoughtful and kind to her. Everyone else just treated her like an annoying precocious child shooing her away as quickly as they could!

'Get those dark thoughts out of your head!' she commanded her self and went back to her cleaning duties. As she went about her cleaning she noticed something she was certain hadn't been there when she made her rounds yesterday.

"Where did this come from?" she asked herself. There was a note attached to it and it read:

_Hello Misao! I hope you haven't been too bored while I was gone! But here's something to entertain your self with until I return. I know you've lost your interest in your old fairytales book but this new one I guarantee will renew your love for them! Hope to see you soon! Love, Kate…_

"Oh that's so sweet!" she declared cheerfully. She tore open the wrapping and "oohed and ahhed" at the beautifully crafted leather binding. The title was written in gold letters in English it read: _Fairytales_.

"Foreign fairytales huh? Might not be so bad actually…" she wondered aloud. She picked up all the torn wrappings and headed back downstairs with her new book under one arm. She decided she would make Lord Aoshi his tea and then go sit with him to read her new book.

'Not that he would notice me there anyway!' she thought bitterly. No matter how hard she tried he just seemed to push farther and farther away and Misao was about ready to give up…

* * *

Aoshi looked up once more from his reading. The house was very silent Misao seemed to be going about her chores with unusual quiet. In fact she'd been doing a lot of things very quietly over the past few weeks. She didn't come in to chatter his ear off anymore when she brought his tea. Strangely enough with the loss of her incessant chatter so went the quality of his tea. In fact it was becoming increasingly bitter lately.

'I wonder if something is bothering her?' he wondered idly as he leafed through a boring ancient history tome. He felt rather than heard her soft footfalls so he tried to pretend he was interested in what he was reading. He didn't look up as she walked in with his tea and snacks. She set it in front of him without a word then walked to the other side of the room and sitting with her back against the wall she opened her book. Aoshi blinked in surprise.

'She didn't even say hello this time!' he realized with a bit of shock. She was never so _cold_ before! He opened his mouth to say something about it but reconsidered. 'Perhaps a less conspicuous approach,' he surmised. Misao usually surrendered information to the people she trusted without too much coaxing.

"What are you reading?" he inquired softly. She looked up and shrugged.

"It's just a book of fairytales! Probably not as interesting as what you're reading!" she replied with a touch of bitterness. He frowned and closed his book focusing all his attention on her now.

"How do you know? You have not asked me," he countered patiently. She just shrugged and ignored him concentrating on reading the introduction of the book. He got up and walked over to her. She sighed and to his further astonishment she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you want to look at my book go ahead but I seriously doubt you'll like it!" she declared with a shrug and pushed her book closer to him so he could read it too. He sidled up close and hoped as she opened the book to the first of the tales that he would find a way to understand what was wrong with his little princess lately.

_Once upon a time…_

With a flash of bright light they were sucked into the book and that's how their whirlwind journey began through one story and then another. Each world was governed by a set of unseen magical currents that forced each character to behave a certain way. Misao and Aoshi being the type of people that they were of course fought the magical rules to the ultimate demise of each world. Finally after a brutal yet truncated battle with the Sea Witch Ursula they were separated yet again and sent to one more world…

* * *

It's only the beginning...

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Disney's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty – Aoshi style!**

* * *

**Part I:**

A little ray of sun filtered through a crack in the window and warmed Misao's face. Birds cheerfully twittered outside as she opened her eyes, yawned and stretched. She bolted out of bed and looked around angrily when she realized this was not the room in the Aoiya where she had started reading that cursed book. She muttered harsh unladylike curses under her breath as she surveyed her surroundings. Cautiously she made her way to the door and listened carefully through it. She jumped back as some one gave her door a light rap.

"Rose dear! It's time to wake up!" called a cheerful sing-song voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm already awake!" she answered attempting to imitate the tone so as to not raise suspicions.

'Rose! What a corny-ass name!' she thought starting to get more than a little annoyed with this story-hopping! The person to whom the voice belonged to faded as she cheerfully went on her way. She looked around the room for the stupid book which was the cause of all of this madness so she could figure out what the heck was going on and what her role in this next installment was! She found the book sitting on the dresser and snatched it up then stalked over to the window to pull open the shutters so she could see it better.

_Once upon a time…_the story began with its familiar fairytale catch phrase. She rolled her eyes at the author's severe lack of originality. She quickly scanned the pages catching her self up with the story so far. She found out she was a princess called Aurora who was in hiding with three fairies who were masquerading as simple mortals to protect her from some horrible spell the evil Maleficent cast on her on the day of her birth.

Today was Princess Aurora's sixteenth birthday the day when the spell's effect would expire. The catch-up ended there with a few vague instructions about spending the morning doing her house chores and then most of the afternoon walking in the woods and a small character profile of the princess. Infuriated with the stupid book's annoying ability to only give her up-to-the-minute info she slammed it shut and threw it on the bed then paced the room angrily for a few minutes…

'Stupid book! What's the point of being in a fairytale anyway if you don't get to kiss the prince!' she fumed. Lord Aoshi had been so adamant about not allowing them selves to be caught up in their characters that she had never come even close to a happy ending scenario. She went back and re-read some of the passages taking a minute to read the character profile on Princess Aurora.

She seethed at the description apparently the Princess was a ditzy little creature who was content to spend her days singing and dancing and cheerfully doing chores while daydreaming of some handsome man to come and sweep her off her feet! She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time! People accused her of being overly cheerful and ditzy but she was **_not even close _**to being like this air-headed princess.

At first it seemed obvious Lord Aoshi would be Prince Phillip (to whom Aurora was betrothed at birth) but as she read on the book added that she would go to pick berries in the woods today and Aurora would fall in love with a woodsman which threw her theory out the window! There was no profile on either Prince Phillip or the anonymous woodsman. A most interesting twist this is! She hadn't realized there would be fairytales with love triangles in them!

Suddenly the prospect of living through this fairytale was not so annoying! She wondered which one Lord Aoshi would be and how cute the other guy was as she happily went about her role of cheerfully tiding up her room and getting her chores done. Once done she read the book one more time to see if it had any new information but all it had added since the last time she read it was a character profile of the three fairies in disguise.

"Fine then… be useless!" she growled at the book as she slammed it shut. Disgusted with the selective usefulness of the book she threw it back on the bed and went downstairs to see what would happen next. As she reached the all purpose room downstairs her excellent Oniwaban hearing caught every word of what the three little crazy fairies were up to!

They were trying to plan a surprise birthday celebration for her complete with a three layer cake and a new dress as well as plotting how they were going to get "Rose" out of the house while they prepared. She looked down at the simple dress she was wearing and agreed that it made sense after all her current attire was pretty raggedy and most definitely not fit for a princess!

"Ahem! And what are you three up to?" Misao asked the three disguised fairies cheerfully. All three looked up in surprise and tried to hide the book they were looking at and made a poor attempt to cover up their sneaky intentions.

"Up to!"

"Up to!"

"Up to!"

They all stammered and stuttered trying to find a way to not let her in on their intentions. Except the one in the blue dress called Meriwether whom after recovering from Misao's sudden appearance turned to grab a basket full of flowers, dumped the flowers and shoved the basket into Misao's hands.

"We want you to pick some berries!" said Meriwether taking away the broom Misao was using.

"That's it berries!" excitedly agreed the one in red called Flora who turned her around and started shoving her towards the door.

"Yes! Lots and lots of berries!" said the one in green called Fauna as Misao allowed herself to be swept out. Meriwether put a plain shawl over Misao's head as they pushed her out the door. Misao just shrugged and cheerfully waved goodbye as the three good fairies bid her to take her time but not to go too far or to speak with strangers. Misao rolled her eyes as she skipped away.

"It's a good thing they're not ninjas! And I thought I wore my feelings on my sleeves!" she commented to herself amused as she put some distance between herself and the house pretending not to know what they were up to! She walked through the forest leisurely and marveled at how beautiful and peaceful it was. She had been through so much in this story-hopping thing that she hadn't realized how exhausted she was and gladly welcomed the quiet reprieve. She closed her eyes for a moment allowing her other ninja senses to guide her through the forest.

In previous story lines she had tried to fight the magical currents that governed each world. Sometimes at great cost to herself and the world she inhabited at the time. Lord Aoshi had lectured extensively on that subject admonishing her to keep from getting carried away no matter the cost.

This time however she decided she would not fight the currents. She would just let herself be swept away by the fairytale and enjoy every minute of peace she would get to spend in this world. Without realizing it songs started forming in her head along with the melodies and a powerful wordless imperative was compelling her to sing.

She did as the wordless order commanded her and was surprised when she heard her voice ring out clear and beautiful. At first it was no more than a few notes strung together in a sweet simple harmony but soon it turned into a nature's symphony as little innocent forest critters came out to harmonize with her as well as keep her company. She smiled and continued walking along the unmarked path in the woods her bare feet seemed to be compelled to follow…

* * *

Aoshi blinked in surprised as a slight jolt made him aware of the new world he was in. He quickly assessed his surroundings. He was riding a horse through unfamiliar woods carrying nothing more than a small foreign dagger. His acute ninja senses detected no threats nearby but also made him aware that there was not one person anywhere in the vicinity. This he did not like!

There were no saddle bags on the horse which meant that wherever he came from was not too far for the horse to return to fairly quickly. He searched the few pockets he could see but the magical book that kept throwing them into these strange worlds was not with him which meant Misao had it and he would be riding blind until she showed up. He hated it when that happened!

As he rode on he heard a voice singing softly in the forest. He pulled on the horses reins to stop it and listen to the voice. It seemed to be coming from far away and he wasn't sure whether it would be Misao or not but at least there might be another human being in this place who might be able to give him some information. He urged the horse in the direction the song was coming from but the horse pulled against him and refused to head in the direction Aoshi was steering him.

Again Aoshi pulled on the reins but the strange horse just turned to glare at him in annoyance shook its head and went back to galloping peacefully in the opposite direction. After all he had just been through with this world hopping; he really didn't feel like battling anything right now much less a weird horse with a mind of its own!

"Comply with me horse and I will see that you get a treat!" he said without thinking the horse would actually come to a halt and look up to him hopeful which is exactly what he did! Aoshi seized the opportunity!

"Perhaps an extra bucket of oats or even some carrots?" he tried and just like that the horse whinnied happily and charged through the woods in search of the mysterious voice…

* * *

Misao walked happily through the woods allowing the magical currents to guide her. Her hand reached out automatically for the little sweet bluish purple berries. She popped one into her mouth and sighed contentedly at its sweetness. Yes, she was starting to like this world very much! Two little birds flew around her and twittered happily and a new melody formed in her mind.

_I wonder…I wonder…why each little bird has a someone… to sing to… sweet things to a gay little lark melody…_

And so the song went speaking of a wish for the love of her life to find her with her song and with each note she felt herself sink deeper into Princess Aurora's psyche. Her longing to be loved was not all that different from Misao's own longings. The difference between Aurora and Misao was that Misao harbored little to no illusions that her unrequited love would be returned.

Misao's own life was not a fairytale. Lord Aoshi had made it quite clear in their current adventure he wanted no part of a fairytale. She was doomed to live with her unrequited love buried inside of her forever. She was even starting to contemplate letting Gramps arrange a marriage for her at least that way she would get to have a child before she became too old.

She sighed as her song ended and she spotted a castle far way. She paused by the edge of a cliff to take in the scenery. She knew Aurora would get her wish and be loved by all who come to know her. In that too they were much the same! Everyone Misao knew loved her but they all treated her like a kid. Looking back on her departure from the cabin in the woods she realized Aurora had the same problem. Her three magical caretakers treated her like a fragile little baby!

But Aurora was the star of the story so despite her present loneliness she would get her happy ending! Misao on the other hand would either hop to the next fairytale or go back to Kyoto and back to the same old routine! For all she knew all these stories could be a figment of her imagination and she would wake in her futon at any moment and find she's the only one who was in any of these fantasy worlds! If she tried to tell anybody (other than Mrs. Kate) about them they'd pat her on the head like a little kid and shoo her away! Or worse they would ignore her just like Lord Aoshi.

"Why do they still treat me like a child?" she sighed in frustration as she walked towards a nearby creek. The owl that had accompanied her along with the other little woodland creatures flew in front of her and hooted in a way that seemed to be asking her "Who?". She smiled thinking:

'Boy these critters sure have a mind of their own!' she closed her eyes and searched the magical currents for the appropriate answer but it seems like it was going to let her take this one on her own. She decided to reply to the critters questions by simply reciting the names of her three caretakers knowing this was probably what Aurora would've done.

"Poor Rose never gets to meet anyone!" she blurted out without thinking but this statement seemed to sadden the happy little critters and she was instantly sorry that she had broken the happy mood with her doubts and sorrows. So instead she made up a story which she begun by telling them that she had indeed met someone. Again the Owl hooted excitedly seeming to ask who she was referring to!

"Oh! Just a…prince!" she lied. All the critters twittered excitedly as if they wanted details. So she described the only man she knew to be the closest thing to an actual prince to her: Lord Aoshi. She described fictitious walks in the moonlight and late evening romantic conversation and embellished it with such detail that she began to believe they were real!

"Oh, but what am I saying! That's only in my dreams! Sorry guys…" she apologized turning to all the little critters who had become the most attentive audience she had ever had! They seemed to deflate; they're enthusiasm was sapped away by the sad reality and yet they clustered about Misao as she sat again to hum softly to herself. A little chipmunk settled on her lap as if to offer her comfort. She petted it absently and relaxed again allowing the peace of the forest to seep into her…

* * *

Aoshi angrily squeezed water out of his boots. That psychotic horse had run right smack into a tree branch that had it not been for Aoshi's ninja reflexes would've killed him or at least severely injured him. However he was unable to avoid falling into a shallow creek and getting his cape and boots and pants soaked. He set his boots aside and wondered how in the world he was going to find Misao and get on with this adventure. Now the voice had stopped which meant its owner was probably out of his hearing and too far for him to track anymore.

He cast a glance at the horse that was currently drinking from the conveniently placed stream. He supposed he could just let the horse take him back to where this character lived, after all horses always knew their way home. He could sit tight and wait for Misao to show up which he was certain she inevitably would but he hated the thought of going into something without at least having some Intel.

He cast a glance at his horse; it whinnied contritely and stepped towards him trying to offer him some comfort. He sighed but before he could decide on his next course of action his head whipped around just in time to see his cape, hat and boots squirreled away by a small group of forest critters. He bolted up and ran after the little nature thieves unwilling to endure any more humiliation from these stories…

* * *

Misao felt the peace of her outing snatched away as all the little woodland creatures suddenly looked up and scattered looking for a place to hide! She looked in the direction the threat was coming mentally preparing for a battle but laughed at the sight that greeted her. The owl had led a little band of critters and stolen (most likely) a hat, cape and boots from somewhere and were cooperating to make the Owl appear like a man.

"Your highness!" she greeted with an exaggerated curtsy. Then informed him in a mock flirty tone that she was not supposed to talk to strangers but that she'd make an exception since they'd met before! She giggled mischievously and closed her eyes allowing herself to be swept away slowly by the magic of this place as she began to sing:

_I know you I walked with you once upon a dream! I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know its true that visions are seldom all they seem but if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…_

* * *

Aoshi arrived at a small clearing just in time to watch the unnaturally self aware non-human band of thieves don the various parts of his outfit that they'd stolen in order to resemble a person. He watched in amusement as they marched awkwardly towards the center of the clearing and that's when he spotted her. He was stunned for a second at how the simple strange dress accentuated the curves she'd acquired in the past few years.

She spotted the impersonator and laughed in that contagious girlish way Misao laughed then curtsied and pretended to flirt with the fake prince. She sang and he instantly realized it was her voice he'd heard earlier. He watched with hungry eyes as she flitted about the clearing flashing shapely calves as her skirt billowed around her. Her dark hair swirled about her head free from its customary braid accentuating her slender neck and perfect skin.

For an instant he was uncertain how to proceed. The logical thing was to announce his presence and for the two of them to figure out what the game plan was but at the same time he felt like he would be a complete ass if he interrupted this moment. So he just watched her dance and sing torn between willingly participating in this fantasy like her and indulge in the new feelings that were bubbling up from inside him and he'd been working hard to hide through each world. As he battled with his uncertainty something strange happened!

Another version of himself appeared next to him. This young man was dressed just as Aoshi was but his hair was a light brown color and his brown eyes were wide open as he stared at Misao's dancing figure in naïve youthful amazement. Unlike Aoshi this man was not paralyzed with indecision he crept forward with the intent of removing the feathery imposter and replacing it.

Aoshi was certain it wouldn't work after all Misao was a ninja and would sense his approach as soon as he was within the boundaries of the clearing. His eyes went wide with shock as the impossible began to unfold and he shuddered as he stepped into the clearing stood in front of Misao and her eyes passed right over the spot he stood in and did not register him at all!

* * *

Misao felt Lord Aoshi's presence as he quietly approached the boundaries of the clearing. His presence paused just outside of it…

'He's probably wondering what the hell I'm doing! Well, I'm taking a break that's what I'm doing!' she declared to herself and continued her happy little song and dance. She felt him move again but she ignored him and continued to twirl around her new little friends. Suddenly she felt large hands gently take hold of her wrists which surprised her and a man's deep voice joined in:

…_the way you did once upon a dream…_

She whirled around in surprise! That voice had not sounded like Lord Aoshi! She had felt his presence she was sure of it! She cast her eyes about the clearing for her little companions and found them all trapped in the cape hanging on a branch. Again she stared at the unfamiliar face in amazement he had released her wrists only to take hold of her hand. She could tell he had no evil intentions as he apologized for startling her so she tried to be polite and not unleash her kenpo on him but she still backed away from him. He would let her pull one hand free only to take the other and he looked at her in a way she'd never been looked at before.

"It's just that you're a…a…" she began but found it difficult to call him freak or psycho. This guy really seemed _nice_…

"A stranger? But don't you remember we've met before!" he countered bringing her hand close to his lips.

"We have?" Misao asked completely incredulous. Her eyes still cast about the clearing. She could feel Lord Aoshi's presence but she could not see him. She wondered desperately why he remained in hiding.

"You said so before: Once upon a dream!" he replied graciously and as she backed away he began singing a reprise of her song. She shielded herself from him momentarily behind a tree.

"Lord Aoshi! Where are you?" she whispered urgently unaware that Aoshi was standing right in front of her trying to get her to see him. She peeked to one side to check where the guy was and he popped up on the other. She startled a little in girlish fashion. The magical currents of the world began speaking to her in earnest to take this man's hand and dance with him. She became so enraptured by the sound of his voice that she eventually let herself be engulfed by the mysterious and powerful magical current of this world and allowed her self to dance with this stranger.

* * *

"No…" Aoshi shook his head in disbelief! It had never occurred to him that Misao would let herself get swept away like this! She had been so diligent on following his commands in this crazy world hopping! But there it was he had finally pushed her to the point where she would just… just…

"No, it's not happening…" he repeated incredulous and yet there it was Misao and 'that guy' were dancing! Their feet moving in perfect synch with each other and whatever symphony that was heard only by the two of them. He ran after them unwilling to leave her alone with him for even an instant. He seethed as the man pulled her close their faces a mere inch or two apart.

She just smiled up at him in this dreamy almost trance-like expression but they stopped short of actually kissing and hand in hand walked towards the edge of a cliff where a stocky tree with a low thick branch provided a perfect spot for a romantic view! Again he ran towards them and watched as she allowed him to pull her into his arms. He listened as he gently asked her for her name she looked up at first a dreamy smile on her face but it was replaced by a sudden confusion. She shook her head…

"I have to go!" she exclaimed suddenly and bolted away from him. Aoshi's pseudo-doppelganger followed her calling out to her begging her to tell him when and where he could see her again. Finally, perhaps seeing that he would not stop following and she could not outrun a horse if he decided to take that route (or at least that's what Aoshi told himself to believe!) she gave him instructions to meet tonight in a cottage in the glen. He stopped and watched her go with a stupid love-struck grin on his young face. Aoshi stepped in front of him burning with rage but the man did not see him. He turned to speak to the horse…

"Samson did you see her? She was…" he began but so awestruck was he that he could not find the words to describe her!

"She is **_not_** yours! She will never be! I will not allow it!" Aoshi growled at him but the man registered none of his words.

"Wow! I want to marry her Samson…" he whispered dreamily. That was the final straw! Aoshi reached out to throttle him but his hands passed right through him. In that moment of connection Aoshi felt himself flooded with information about this world! The man he wanted to throttle was called Phillip and he was a prince engaged to some cursed princess named Aurora.

He dismissed that information and concentrated on the other bit. Along with the knowledge of his supposed impending nuptials with King Stephen's daughter had come the memory of the recent dance. He let it sink into him he could actually feel her slender waist as if he had held her himself! He could hear the haunting melody that had compelled Phillip to dance with his Misao. He could feel her soft breath a mere inch away from his face. He was snapped out if his reverie by Phillip who leapt onto his horse and galloped away.

"What's happening?" he asked in the now empty clearing. He walked towards the direction Misao had run towards. As he did he realized he'd finally gotten his wish. He had been taken out of participation from the fairytale. He was no longer obligated by the environment. He could be free now to go and find them a way home. So why did he feel like such a jerk!

He was running now through the forest. He had to get to Misao. He had to say something! He had to make whatever was wrong right! He caught up with her as she arrived at the cottage she described to Phillip but again he realized no one could see him. She was happily receiving gifts from three little old lady's and telling them of her brief encounter in the woods. The happy gift giving soon disintegrated into an argument when Misao was informed that she was Princess Aurora and that she was already otherwise engaged.

"No! It can't be!" she whispered incredulous 'I had forgotten!' she added to herself. To Aoshi's surprise Misao did not scream at them or curse. A tear slid down her face and she bolted up the stairs. Aoshi followed after her and barely made it inside her room before she slammed the door shut.

"No! No!" she kept repeating desperately as she turned the magical book's pages. He read over her shoulder and the page she was on only described that she would have to return to the palace upon which time she would officially be betrothed to Prince Phillip and then be married.

"Oh no! We've turned the book into tragedies!" She slammed the book down on the desk. Horrified she opened the book once more to find that every fairytale in it ended with the tragic death of the main characters and the destruction of everything they cherished. Misao was completely disconsolate! Her racking sobs were painful to watch! Aoshi tried desperately to reach her but to no avail he had been completely shut out!

"It's not gonna go down like that! I will make sure Aurora gets her wish!" she declared to what she thought was an empty room as her sobs slowed.

"I know I'll never get _my_ wish but this is a fairy tale dammit! I've had enough! I'm gonna make sure it ends like it's supposed to! With a "Happily ever After" just before the end!" she affirmed glaring at the offending book. The fairies brought up her new dress and Misao changed into it wordlessly. Aoshi made his way outside feeling absolutely disgusted with him self.

"Why didn't I see it before?" he berated himself as he sat outside the cottage. He had spent the last three years in a state of self condemnation since he returned from Shishio's lair and had completely ignored her. Eventually even the most cheerful and loving of souls will wither under such coldness. The others in the Aoiya had their own share of blame too. They treated her like a little girl when she obviously wasn't.

"I could've stopped it…" he realized sadly. This strange dream or whatever it was gave him a rare insight and it had presented many opportunities for him to allow his feelings a free reign and he had rejected it all. Now he was outside looking in and there was no way he could fix things. His warm and caring Misao had turned into a cold and bitter woman and it was his fault.

"Are you Aoshi Shinomori?" said a prim and proper female voice. Aoshi looked up astonished that he hadn't heard anyone approach and that finally someone could see him! Before him stood a young woman in her early twenties wearing a long dark blue skirt white high collar shirt matching petticoat and an odd pair of lavender shoes with a black hat that had a little yellow flower sticking up from the right side of the hat. Her black hair was tucked up in a tight severe bun in the back of her head. On her right hand she was holding a black umbrella with a parrot head on the handle and a small black purse in the other.

"Are you or are you not Aoshi Shinomori!" the prim young woman repeated starting to sound a bit annoyed at his lack of response. He shook off his surprise and nodded curtly.

"Yes…Who are you?" he returned coldly. The worse possible scenario had happened it couldn't get any worse from here. The young woman finally smiled.

"Ah! Well we better get going then!" she announced cheerfully "come along now! Spit Spot!" she commanded happily. She began to turn and walk away but stopped when Aoshi did not move to follow. He'd had enough too after all!

"Where are we going?" he growled angrily "and you did not answer my first question!" he retorted trying hard not to lose control of his rage.

"Why back to Kyoto of course?" the woman declared unfazed by Aoshi's intimidating figure. "Come along now! Spit Spot!" she commanded yet again sounding a little more forceful this time.

"What will happen to Misao?" he snarled angrily. The woman sighed annoyed.

"She will remain here of course in the world of the book until she has fixed all the fairy tales that are broken! As is _her_ wish!" she replied primly completely immune to Aoshi's wrath apparently.

"Then she will return to Kyoto safely. Correct?" he continued glaring at the woman who seemed more made of ice then him! She sighed again.

"Of course not! She will not return to her world! Once her heart is spent fixing what is broken here there will be nothing left of her. She has a strong heart and when her consciousness fades away that pure energy will become part of the magical currents that govern the world of the book! That is the fate of all those who wish to remain in the book and lose connection to _their_ worlds," she explained with a touch of exasperation in her voice as though he should've known this already. Aoshi stared at her as though she'd suddenly grown a second head.

"Did you not read the introduction to the book? I am sure that it explained quite clearly the rules!" she lectured solemnly. Aoshi shook his head horrified at this new development. Slowly he sank to his knees. His ignorance and neglect would now cause his precious princess to fade away to nothing. He felt like screaming but the scream died in his throat.

"This can't be happening…" he tried to tell him self as he sank deeper into despair.

"Oh dear this is dreadful! No one ever skips the introduction!" she continued with a slightly worried look. She produced a small book from her black bag and leafed through it quickly. She scanned the pages with prim precision. She smiled in satisfaction after apparently locating what she was looking for and read it quickly.

"Fortunately we still have time to fix it!" she declared cheerfully as she snapped her little book closed and put it away. Aoshi looked up hopeful but before he could say anything she was giving orders once again. Aoshi did as he was told without asking why. If he was getting a second chance he wasn't going to waste it!

"Stand up please! Stay very still!" she commanded and produced a measuring tape from her bag.

Hold this please!" she ordered holding one end just above the level of his eyes. He took the tip and she moved the rest of the tape all the way to the ground and then stood and examined the reading with a frown.

"Hmm…let's see: Extremely angsty and broody. Likes to hide real feelings behind a cold façade," she read and gave him an annoyed look as she put her tape away then moved around behind him.

'What the hell kind of measuring tape is that?' Aoshi wondered as he turned his head slightly to see that she was drawing with the tip of her umbrella a box with vertical strips on it. She finished quickly and came back around to face him. He held back on his curiosity. He wanted to know how he could fix things and the sooner she got on with what she was doing the better! Misao was his first priority now…

"When you both arrived on this world your hearts were connected by the magical currents that govern the book! Your resistance to the laws of the book finally severed the connection between you and the book leaving you free to return home," she began.

"But it leaves Misao adrift in this world…" he put in softly.

"Correct! Misao has no desire to return home anymore. Her connection to her home has been severed by you…" she stopped letting her scornful words sink in to him. He looked down at his feet and clenched his fists angrily. He had come back from Shishio's lair to dry her tears and protect her happiness but instead he had done the opposite.

"You can find a way to reconnect her to her world at the end of this tale but only if you put your whole heart into this story!" she continued. He nodded finallyfully understandingwhat he needed to do!

"And I have learned that the woodsman that Aurora - or Misao - met in the clearing is in fact Prince Phillip to whom Aurora is betrothed!" he added recalling the argument from before with the fairies.

"Yes! Phillip is the only one who can break Aurora's curse so in essence whether this fairy tale ends in "Happily ever After" or not is dependent on the choices you make!" she concluded sternly and paused once more to let him assimilate this new information.

"Alright! I'm ready to get back in!" he announced full of purpose determined to make things right! The mysterious woman smiled once more.

"Very well then on the count of three! One, two…" and on three she pushed him lightly with the tip of her umbrella and – POOF – he found himself landing hard on his butt in a most curious place!

* * *

In the words of Han Solo: "It's not over yet!"

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Disney's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty – Aoshi style!**

* * *

**Part II:**

Misao looked around the room she was currently in. Tapestries hung on imposing stone walls and an enormous fireplace spread warmth and light into the room with its huge flames. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched the delicate tiara resting on her head. Her long hair flowed down in delicate waves instead of being trapped in its customary braid. The little fairies waited outside her hearing could pick up an argument between them on why their Rose had to marry someone she didn't love.

"She won't…don't worry!" she said softly to the empty room. She wondered for a moment if Lord Aoshi was alright but then dismissed it. If anyone could take good care of himself it was definitely Lord Aoshi. She stamped down her feelings of disappointment. He had been in the clearing but he didn't bother to come out. He was probably glad he didn't have to do anything in this tale! He might even lecture her about letting herself get carried away!

"Ok stop Misao! Focus on your mission!" she ordered herself sternly. She would deal with all that when she was done giving Rose/Aurora her wish! Suddenly as she was trying to channel the imperatives in the magical currents for her next move the flames in the fireplace dimmed replaced by a bright green ball of light and Misao felt herself inexplicably drawn to it. Curious, she followed it through a secret passage way behind the fireplace and climbed a long winding staircase vaguely aware that someone was following her. She reached a small room at the top of the staircase and the strange green light turned into a glowing green spinning wheel.

Again she moved forward to examine it but as her hand reached out to touch it her ninja training told her something was wrong that there was danger hidden somewhere. She pulled back her hand and looked around the room but it was empty. She shook the feeling off and moved forward again but just as she was reaching for the spinning wheel again; she heard Merewether's voice echo thru the corridor.

"_Don't touch anything!"_ Merewether instructed full of fear. Misao did as she was told and pulled her hand away and took a step back. She was surprised to find that instead of the wheel her hand had been heading straight for the sharp and pointy spindle.

"_Touch the spindle! Touch it I say!"_ commanded an unfamiliar voice filled with hate and malice. Her body began to move out of it's own accord!

"Hell no!" she heard herself say but even though she struggled with all her might her body was pulled towards the spinning wheel and her hand was forced by an invisible power to reach towards the spindle. She knew she could not stop it so she decided that if she was gonna go down she wasn't going down without a fight! Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman materialize.

She was an evil figure full of hate and anger! At the very last second she stopped fighting the invisible force and grabbed the spindle. She felt her finger prick as she tore off the spindle and launched it as if it were one of her kunai. Unfortunately, the woman's reflexes were faster than Misao had anticipated and she wasn't able to hit anything vital but as she sank towards the floor she realized that it didn't matter whatever poison was affecting Misao now it would also take that witch too!

"…Rose… I'm sorry," she whispered softly as her mind drifted into unconsciousness…

* * *

Aoshi looked around the room and realized right away that he was in some sort of prison with a very small barred window, a heavy oak door and stone walls and floor.

'Why in the world would that crazy woman send me here!' he asked himself annoyed wondering if this was some sort of test. He tried to move closer to the door but realized his feet and arms were actually chained to the back wall of the cell. He examined the chains and determined that escape would be simple enough besides someone had been foolish enough to leave an ax on an execution block just a few feet away from where he was sitting! He went to take the ax when he heard sounds coming from the outside. He sat back at his cot and attempted to look defeated as he heard someone unlock his cell.

An evil looking woman gracefully swept into the cell with a smug expression on her face. Aoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kanryu used a similar expression when he was gloating to his captives about how he was going to torture them and kill them. If he played his cards right she would probably give him all the information he needed. A black raven fluttering about her settled happily on the ax waiting expectantly for her to start.

"Oh come now Prince Phillip; why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before! You, the destined hero of a charming fairytale come true! Behold…" her cold and elegant voice dripped with sarcasm as she waved her hand above the ball at the end of her staff and showed him the images that appeared.

'I'm Phillip again!' he realized with joy but kept his expression neutral this psycho was obviously the villain of the story and apparently she liked to brag. Lucky for him since he needed information about Aurora's curse!

He almost sighed in relief as an image of Misao appeared on her magic ball. She was unharmed and merely asleep all that would be required to wake her was _love's first kiss_. This troubled him a little as he half-listened to her gloat about how he would spend the next hundred years in this cell. The love part didn't worry him after all he did love Misao. It was the "first kiss" part that did bother him. For him it really wouldn't be a first he'd kissed plenty of others during his teenage years and though they had meant nothing to him it still wouldn't be a first.

Then he wondered if Misao had ever been kissed before. She was a charming attractive and popular girl and she was nineteen years old surely by now someone would've given her that first kiss. He frowned; the thought of someone other than him teaching her how to kiss was appalling. He felt the fire of jealousy spark in his heart once more as he imagined the one he loved in someone else's arms just as in the clearing with the other Phillip. Maleficent misinterpreted his frown and laughed evilly then she turned to leave. He knew she couldn't leave yet he needed to get more information out of her.

"As long as she remains unharmed I will consider letting you live!" he announced being careful to be overly dramatic. Of course he didn't mean it he had every intention of killing her as quickly and quietly as possible. He knew Misao would have put up a fight and this psycho would've had to cause her harm to get her in that state. So just for that Aoshi would kill her! She turned back around surprised then laughed that evil shrill laugh of hers. From somewhere near the door he heard a small cheering voice but he ignored it…

"You will_ **let** _me live!" she mocked and threw her head back as she laughed.

"Foolish Prince! This is _my_ domain my immense powers are strongest here! My army sits above your head and beneath your feet! Best of all… only I have the key to your cell!" she laughed triumphantly. He lunged and tugged impotently at the chains that bound him to give her a good show. Again she laughed in that cold mocking tone and Aoshi plopped himself back down on the stone cot he'd been sitting on and affected his most dejected look. She swept out of the cell triumphantly congratulating her self on having such a successful day.

"Perfect!" Aoshi whispered as soon as she was gone. She'd given him everything he needed! Thanks to her he knew there were no guards at the door and that he would have to draw her away from her domain and her army so he could more easily defeat her. The added knowledge that he was _not_ in an underground dungeon was definitely an advantage that his foolish captor would soon regret giving him. Most importantly he knew Misao was safe and he knew it wouldn't be too hard to find her. The whole "first kiss" thing…well he'd have to cross that bridge when he got to it!

For now the old witch that held him captive had an enormous ki (that he had immediately sensed!) and he wouldn't want to risk a fight where she would have the advantage! One of her weaknesses was her overconfidence though and that was something he could easily exploit. He figured she'd never had a real opponent like him so finding her other weaknesses would be simple enough but getting past her army unscathed…well now that was going to take serious ninja stealth!

Before he could take the ax and plot his next move three little points of light: blue, red and green floated into the cell through the little barred opening on the door. To his surprise the lights transformed into the three women whom he'd seen at the cottage with Misao. However they looked different they were carrying thin white wands and had little gossamer wings on their backs. Before he could say anything the one in the red dress shushed him and immediately set to work on his manacles. The one in the green set to work on his ankle chains and the one in blue worked on the lock on the door. Aoshi nodded…

'Well this certainly makes things easier! And quieter!' Aoshi thought as they efficiently rid him of the first two obstacles. Once they were done he again tried for the ax but was stopped by the red fairy.

"The road to true love may be barred by many more dangers that you alone must face!" she lectured seriously. Aoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her over-dramatized speech. He didn't want to antagonize her after all she was helping him escape. He did notice with amusement though that the blue one Meriwether turned to glare at her red-dressed companion. The red one waved her wand…

"So arm your self with this enchanted shield of vir… what?" Flora the red fairy stammered to a halt and just stared in confusion. Instead of a large metal shield that she had intended to conjure a Japanese short sword appeared in Aoshi's left hand.

"Do not worry your spell has been cast correctly…To me _this_ is a shield!" he explained calmly and urged her politely to continue her spell. Still looking confused the Flora continued…

"Take this mighty sword of truth…" again she halted the second sword that appeared was exactly the same as the first.

"As I said before your spell is correct…The one on the right is the weapon and the one the left is the shield! Thank You," he bowed graciously to the magical being assisting him and she returned his bow then ushered him to follow her. He rushed out after the three fairies but just as they were exiting the cell the blasted evil black raven had returned to check up on him and saw them as they were escaping. The creature shrieked loudly and began flying away screeching out the alarm to the guards.

"Damn!" Aoshi cursed softly as he watched the creature fly away but because the three fairies were in front of him he was unable to do anything about it.

'Well there goes my stealth!' he thought annoyed as he gestured for the fairies to follow. They transformed into their tiny forms and flew after him. They reached a large window at the end of the hall as well as another staircase before their progress was interrupted by a swarm of strange stupid looking pig-like creatures.

'_This_ is her army?' he thought disgusted and surprised. He launched into an all out brawl with the creatures but quickly he learned the real strength of this strange army. No sooner would he kill one when three just as thick skinned creatures would replace it!

'It's time for plan b!' he realized as the swarm showed no signs of dissipating. He gestured the three fairies towards the window and leaped out of the throng to the large window sill. He turned away from the swarm and as arrows and spears rained after him he slid nimbly down a large pile of debris to the ground below. He immediately spotted Samson the white horse he'd ridden earlier in the forest. Samson was chained in the courtyard and neighed excitedly as soon as it spotted him. Aoshi headed for it but the little blue fairy made it first and began working on its chains.

"Prince Phillip! Watch out!" yelled Fauna the green fairy. Belatedly he realized the fairy was referring to him he looked up and barely managed to roll out of the way of a stone barrage headed straight for his head. He looked up to see the boulders suddenly transformed into giant soap bubbles! He blinked in surprise but the incessant cawing of the witch's evil little pet snapped him back into the battle.

He ran again dodging arrows that would turn into flowers at a wave of the red fairy's wand. Gracefully he leapt up onto the horse which required very little urging from him to gallop at full speed towards the exit. He cringed as he spotted large vats of what was most likely boiling oil just above the main gateway. They began to tip over the edge…

"Damn!" he cursed and urged his horse onward hoping he could beat the lethal rain. The steed responded with a burst of speed at the slightest touch from Aoshi's heel. Despite the horse's courageous effort it looked like it wouldn't be enough they were still going to get drenched! He braced himself for the scalding liquid but just as they reached the arch of the entry way the scalding oil was transformed into a colorful and harmless rainbow by the combined might of the good fairies' magic.

'Note to self: When escaping from hell driven armies bring good magical fairies!' he noted amused as he watched Meriwether break away from their flight and put an end to the evil bird's endless cawing by turning it to stone. Satisfied the little fairy rejoined them just in time to help his horse leap over a falling bridge. The evil witch had finally joined the battle then and her magic crumbled an archway on the other side of the bridge. He made mincemeat out of the falling debris as the horse galloped speedily forward.

Nimbly Samson avoided obstacles and leapt over chasms and with every feat of strength Aoshi's respect for the beast increased. Magical lightning blasts rained around them but the horse deftly dodged them. A little feral smile crept onto Aoshi's lips as he watched the witch's evil domain recede. The topmost tower where she was perched thundered with her wrath and frustration at his escape. He was throwing himself fully into the role this time and a small part of him was starting to enjoy the thought of being the fairy tale's hero! He spotted a large white castle in the distance and without urging Samson headed straight for it.

As he reached it a large O-shaped dark cloud surrounded the castle and rained lightning around it from which large gashes in the earth opened. From these gashes grew large nasty looking thorn bushes. The horse reared slightly as it came to a halt at the beginning of the forest of thorns. Aoshi made quick work of the first few branches and the horse fearlessly plunged into the mire as Aoshi slashed at the thorn branches with his kodachi. Just as they cleared the forest the witch finally showed herself.

"Now shall you deal with me o' Prince! And all the powers of **_HELL_**!" she declared in an over-dramatic tone. Aoshi did roll his eyes then…

"Bring it!" he challenged itching for the fight to get started and paused in amazement as the witch transformed into a huge black dragon!

"Ah, that would explain the large ki," he noted calmly and just as he thought his respect for his new steed couldn't go up any higher… _it did_! The horse charged at the dragon without needing Aoshi to give the order. Aoshi leaped off his horse and spun his left kodachi as a blast of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth. The speed of the blade's rotation provided an effective shield against the fire.

"Thank you Hyotoko," he said softly grateful for all the sparring he did with his old friend. The fire protection skills he learned would come in handy now! From the corner of his eye he could see that the horse was safe on the other side of the dragon and the fairies were struggling to keep it from charging back into the battle. He smirked in amusement as he realized that Meriwether was also being restrained to prevent _her_ from charging into the battle as well.

He spotted a large rock outcropping and sprinted towards it nimbly dodging the snapping jaws of the dragon. He climbed the sheer wall with the grace and speed only an elite ninja like him self was capable of. Once at the top he assumed his fighting stance once again as the dragon reared up and snapped its jaws in anticipation. Aoshi smirked challenge gleaming in his eyes and the dragon halted for a moment. It peered at Aoshi in confusion surprised to see not even an ounce of fear in the man's eyes...

She let out a mighty blood curling roar and lunged at Aoshi! Aoshi jumped up as the jaws reached for him and slashed at the creature's throat. She reared back and roared in surprise and pain as Aoshi's well placed slash drew blood. Not much but just enough to provide him with more information on her weaknesses. As the dragon reared back Aoshi scanned her underside quickly searching for a likely weak spot in her armor.

'Victory!' he thought triumphantly. There was a small gap in the armor's plating that exposed flesh. That's way he'd drawn blood on his first attack it had hit between the plates! He used his special Oniwaban hearing to try to zero in on where her heart was as he dodged her attacks. With a body that big there had to be a heart to match! It didn't take him long to figure it out. He would only need one shot. The good fairies saw what he was about to do and hurried towards him…

"Sword of truth fly swift and sure… let evil die and good endure!" Flora chanted as they cast their good magic on his sword and Aoshi let his kodachi fly. It hit dead on its mark and the dragon again roared in pain and anger. It flailed angrily at him as it fell to its death but Aoshi nimbly leapt over the dragon's head and slid down its body then leaping away from it putting plenty of safe distance between him self, the dying dragon and the crumbling outcropping. He watched as the dragon smashed into the ground below and its body disappeared into the ground around it leaving only a remnant of the witch's black cloak behind.

Satisfied he tossed the other kodachi aside and he looked back towards the castle. The magical thorn barrier disappeared in the same way the dragon had. He climbed onto the horse again and raced to the castle. He didn't pause to wonder why every single person in the castle seemed to have fallen asleep on their feet. He rushed after the three fairies as they hurried into the castle towards the tallest tower that matched the Dragon-woman's description.

They reached a long winding staircase and Aoshi took the steps two and sometimes three at a time! He reached the door to a small room and he opened it. Misao was lying on a magnificent bed sleeping peacefully. Aoshi approached it quietly marveling at how lovely she looked in that blue dress…

"This isn't going to work," he said as he knelt next to the bed. The three fairies hurried to his side…

"Well why not?" Meriwether asked annoyed. He shook his head sadly…

"She is not the first I've kissed…" Aoshi replied hesitantly. The three fairies sighed in what sounded like… relief?

"Oh is that all!" Fauna giggled in slight relief.

"You misunderstand your highness it's not about a first kiss it's about _love's_ first kiss!" the Flora explained patiently. The Meriwether rolled her eyes obviously not caring much for red's over-dramatized vague explanation…

"Look it's like this: If you're the first she's ever really loved and if she's the first you've ever really loved it won't matter how many you've kissed before!" Meriwether said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Well then in that case…" he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. A kiss that meant more to him than all those passionate embraces from those nameless faceless women far in his past because if she woke it would be proof irrefutable that _he_ was her first real love and that he still had enough time to make it up to her. Misao's eyes blinked at first and Aoshi's heart leaped with joy as they flew open. The three little fairies clapped and happily hugged each other in congratulations then hurried out of the room.

"The witch!" she exclaimed as she tried to sit up. Aoshi pushed her back to the bed…

"Relax…I have defeated her," he announced softly. She smiled and sat up again more slowly.

"You did! Thank you Lord Aoshi!" she said smiling but her smile disappeared as she recalled her mission.

"Oh no! I forgot! Aurora…I made a promise!" she stammered and again tried to hurry out of bed. Once more Aoshi stopped her and explained to her that by a twist of the tale's plot the woodsman and the prince Aurora is betrothed to are the same person. Misao frowned seeming more confused then before.

"Ok so if Phillip and the guy I met in the forest are the same… Which character of the story are you?" she asked truly confused.

"I am playing the role of Phillip right now," he answered calmly "I've been actually _in_ the role since after he was captured by the witch. I had to escape from her dungeon,"

"Of course! That explains everything!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She arrived at the conclusion that she sensed Aoshi's presence because he was destined to take Phillip's place but hadn't arrived yet! She smiled at him in her usual cheerful way and Aoshi let out a soft sigh of relief. He helped her up off the bed and the two made their way down the stairs where a band played soft romantic music. They bowed to the king and queen.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked softly after they were done greeting the other characters. Misao did a shocked double take at Aoshi's question and wordlessly allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor. Misao thought this to be out of character for Aoshi but didn't say anything and decided to just enjoy herself in this crazy yet wonderful turn of events. Lord Aoshi was taking part in the story out of his own free will. She couldn't understand why but she didn't want to question it lest he change his mind.

"Misao, have you ever been kissed?" he asked suddenly in his usual deep serious tone. She blushed and shook her head.

"No…why would you ask me that Lord Aoshi?" she answered slightly flustered. She looked up into his eyes and saw a fire in them that she'd never seen before. To her shock he smiled. They stopped their dancing and he picked her up by the waist. Misao gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met. Locked in their magical kiss they didn't realize when the music stopped.

When they finally came up for air they found themselves once more in the Aoiya…

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you…" Aoshi said softly. She smiled joyfully up at him.

"The important thing is that you made it! I love you!" she blurted out happily.

"I love you too Misao more than I can tell with mere words," he replied and kissed her deeply once more. She willingly sank into his warm embrace.

"Misao I have a question for you…you do not have to answer now…" he began seriously. Misao frowned

"What is it?" she asked concerned. He smiled once more.

"Would you marry me Misao?" he asked solemnly. It took Misao a moment to register the words but when she did…

"Yes! Yes! YES! I would! I most definitely would!" she yelled happily and kissed him with wild abandon. Joy and love coursed through Aoshi as he gladly received her affections…

* * *

When the other members of the Oniwaban family arrived that night they found the Aoiya oddly empty save for one person. Mrs. Kate was sitting in the study downstairs reading a book.

"Good evening Mrs. Kate!" Okina greeted cheerfully. She looked up from her reading and greeted the old ninja warmly.

"Where are Aoshi and Misao?" he asked as he took a sit with her.

"They were gone by the time I arrived!" she explained calmly "but here I found this inside this book!" she handed him a note addressed to him. He opened it and read it aloud.

_Okina: _

_Misao and I are headed for Tokyo but we will be taking the Tokkaido road. We will be making several stops along the way so we are unsure as to when exactly we will reach Tokyo. We will return via train and hopefully the Himuras will be coming along with us. When we return there are many things I will need to discuss with you and the others at the Aoiya but in the mean time I will take this second chance to begin giving Misao the "Happily ever after" she so deserves. We will be in touch…Aoshi._

"Happily ever after?" Okina repeated uncertain. It took him a moment to realize what Aoshi was talking about. When he finally did he got up quickly running towards the kitchen where he knew Okon and Omasu were and called for the others. Aoshi and Misao were getting married! The note wasn't clear as to whether they were eloping or not but Okina did not care as he shared the news with the others.

Kate giggled mischievously as she watched him run off. She picked up the beautifully crafted leather bound book with its title written in gold letters in English: _Fairytales_. She opened the book and giggled once more.

"I knew this book would renew your love of fairytales Misao!" she laughed softly "Mission accomplished!" she said with a small satisfied smile.

_And they lived happily ever after! _

THE END

* * *

I just love happy endings! Especially when it involves fighting dragons to save damsels in distress! HA!HA!

Anyway Maleficent is one of my favorite disney villains but she gets the most pathetic death. She gets killed by an amateur with a (literally) lucky shot! So not fair! At least this time the dragon slayer wasn't some love-struck amateur! It was the least I coulddo for her after all getting defeated by Sora, Donald and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts wasn't all that much better when you think about it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
